Ichizoku, the ties that bind
by angelxdevilspawn
Summary: The Uchiha Clan has remained pure because they only marry their siblings. It is essential for the optimum use of the Sharnigan. Uchiha Itachi is all set to honor this age old tradition for the sake of rebuilding his clan, but how will his two siblings take it? Will Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Hinata accept their fate?


**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or its characters. I'm just grateful Kishimoto Sensei hasn't shut down for the evil evil things we do to his characters :D**

**WARNINGS: There will be pretty descriptive incest (even if i have to censor it as per rules). There will also be YAOI and a fair share of BDSM. While they will be part of the fic they wont be the highlight. This fic is primarily story based. Considering all the taboos broached in this fic I think I should also tell you, there mostly WONT BE any GORE because I detest it.  
**

* * *

**PROLOGUE****  
**

It's been several millennia since the birth of man, and he has come a long way from being no more than the most primitive beasts, running naked, living under rocks with no sense of civilization, to creatures of honor, integrity, faith and unpredictability.

He learnt to build sturdy homes and plough fields; he learnt to trade and he learnt how to brave any weather.

And he learnt how to hunt, but with it came the knowledge that in the circle of life, it all came down to 'eat or be eaten'. Even back then man knew that it would only be a matter of time before what nature offered them freely, was not enough for all and fights would break out. Those fights would turn to battles and those battles into wars.

It is not in man's nature to prevent the future, only prepare for it. And so it was only natural for every man to strive to be the strongest to ensure his survival, and for the strongest to remain unbeaten. But he knew he could not do it alone.

And thus the concept of Bloodlines and the obvious superiority of some over others, was born, bringing with it the establishment of Clans with one name at its forefront – Uchiha Ichizoku.

The Uchiha were among the oldest of clans and although it can probably never be determined if they were the most powerful of clans across the world, but they were definitely treated with fear and utmost respect by people everywhere. And they were proud of it.

The Uchiha were the fiercest of warriors known to man, male and female alike. Wherever they went they wreaked havoc. It isn't that there weren't other powerful clans, there were. But the Uchiha clan had something that no one else did. They had the 'Sharingan'. It was an ocular technique that allowed them to see everything, to create unquenchable fires and, the most fearsome of them all, to control minds.

But their prowess was not limited to fighting alone. No, they were trained to produce the sweetest of music, spin the silkiest of yarns, cook the most sumptuous of meals, solve the most complex of puzzles, and trade with a cleverness that rivaled a fox. There wasn't anything they couldn't really do, male or female. And failure was not an option.

For the Uchiha Clan, their name was everything. And they worked with their very soul to maintain it. It was an honor to bear the name, and none born to the family could think of violating its rules. Not even the meanest of circumstances brought out anything but regret at not having lived up to it, in a clansman that had been wronged. Such was the power of Uchiha. And it was imperative that the purity of the bloodline be retained.

And there in lay nature's abomination. The Uchiha always married their brothers and sisters. It was believed that the closer the bloodline relationship, the purer the breed. Therefore wedlock between even first cousins, were rare. It was almost always a brother and a sister. If failure was not an option then refusal to wed one's sibling was almost a guaranteed death. And that was the Uchiha curse.

* * *

"And then?"

"….and then Madara left. And we've never seen him since,"

"….but why? And why haven't I read anything about him?" little Itachi frowned.

Mikoto let out a fond laugh. The little boy had heard this story so many times and yet he wouldn't tire of it. Uchiha Itachi was 13 and ANBU captain now, yet here he lay on his bed, curled next to his mother's womb, asking the simplest and most innocent of questions as she leaned against the bed-post stroking his hair lovingly. Mikoto was relieved that despite the clan pressure to succeed and quickly take his father's place, Itachi's innocence remained untouched. Even if at every other time he was every bit the responsible mature prodigy that he was expected to be, she was glad that with her, he was still very much a 13 year old boy looking up to his mother for answers. But, she smiled, that was a privilege only a mother could have.

"Because the Uchiha wanted to settle down…to live in peace, here in Konoha, with their family. You must understand, Itachi, that while the Uchiha do desire power and have always held it, they've never felt threatened by the rule of the Senju over Konoha," she smiled as she patiently explained, "….and we after all have the police force at our command. The Senju see us as equals, and that is enough for us…but it was not for Madara. He felt that we'd betrayed the Uchiha name by accepting another's rule."

Itachi's frown deepened and Mikoto let out another laugh. As well read as her son was there were just some concepts he didnt understand. Maybe it was because, as a personality, Itachi was unassuming, deeply loyal to his family, his clan and his village, and lived only to fulfill his duty to serve and protect others, that the concept of the need for power or domination eluded him. Or maybe it was because it was so readily offered to him. He was so unlike an Uchiha in some ways.

"And you wouldn't have heard about it because, Madara is labeled top secret in this village, not even the ANBU commander would have access to his files. The Hokage and the Uchiha Clan head are probably the only ones who have all the details."

"It's just as well," Itachi groused, "its not like that Hatake would do anything about it."

Mikoto smiled. If there was ever anyone who got under Uchiha Itachi's skin it was Hatake Kakashi. Having made ANBU captain at the same age as Itachi, and then ANBU commander only at the age of 20, he was Itachi's only rival. Be that as it may, Itachi had utmost respect for his commander, and was the only person he looked up to, and for that she was grateful. Prodigies didn't make many friends and Kakashi was a reliable man. Even if the clan didn't think so.

"Go to sleep, sweet heart," Mikoto said softly, as she leaned down to kiss Itachi's forehead.

* * *

Itachi woke up with a start. Something was wrong. He could feel his stomach curdling, throwing up a burn to his chest. He knew this feeling. It was a feeling he got when he sensed an attack. Something was terribly wrong and he felt a sense of dread.

Masking his chakra he silently made his way into another bedroom.

"Sasuke…..wake up." He shook the little boy curled in his sheets.

Two little eyes stretched themselves open with strain, "Nani, Nii san?"

"Come Sasuke, we need to go somewhere," and that was all the explanation that Sasuke was given.

"We have to get your sister first." Sasuke sensed the urgency in Itachi's voice and didn't question.

A few minutes later three figures softly made their way down to the basement into a room that looked like a shrine.

Sasuke's eyes widened in wonder. He's never been to this room.

"Ita nii, why are we here? I'm scared." A little girl of all but 6 mumbled, as she clutched onto Sasuke, eyes wide in fear.

"Shhhh Hina chan," Itachi said, bending down to her level to talk to her. "Ita nii has to go do something and its very important for the both of you to stay down here and stay very quiet ok?" Little Hinata looked all the more terrified but she nodded fiercely. "No matter what, don't come up until I come to get you ok?" Another nod.

"Take care of her, Sasuke," Itachi turned to the little boy, "and stay hidden. Don't come out until you're sure it's me who's come to get you ok?"

Sasuje was terrified himself, and had so many questions running through his mind, but all he did was nod firmly in assurance. Itachi could count on him.

Silently and nimbly, Itachi hopped up, treading lightly but quickly into his room and changed into his ANBU uniform.

He quickly checked on his mother and father, who were sound asleep, before stealthily walking out into the night.

It was a pleasant night so to speak, a light cool breeze blowing through the lonesome street of the Uchiha district. Yet, to Itachi, the air was thick with something sinister. Something told him he should head back home, but he knew his parents could handle themselves and he's taken care to put up one of the strongest protective barriers around the shrine that held his baby brother and sister so they were safe, he reasoned with himself.

Turning a corner he entered another street and stopped dead. All across the street lay bodies butchered mercilessly. Itachi moved as swiftly as the wind and traced the body path. There was not a street that wasn't filled with them, every friend, every cousin, every relative lay there, yet still not a sound, not even a whisper. As he continued to trace the path dispairingly, he realized in abject horror that they led to his home through another route.

He raced through the street into his home just in time to see a dark shadow holding a sword, slice into his mother, her face frozen in a silent scream. His father already lay motionless on the floor just as mutilated.

Blood, hot and angry, boiled through his body and all he could see is red. He charged headlong into the dark shadow but hit nothing. His face held an open mouthed expression that not even he could stop as he slipped right through.

"My, you're talented," the shadow spoke, voice condescending and rich with mirth, "I didn't even sense you…and that really is something"

"But unfortunately for you boy, as you can see, you can never beat me," the haughty voice sneered.

Itachi didn't waste time answering, he continued to attack even if he slipped through, looking for a weakness somewhere, but there was none.

No matter how quickly he charged, he still went through. The shadow danced about seeming thoroughly entertained.

Itachi knew who he was dealing with, how could he not? It could only be him. If he was still alive then he was definitely on the lines of being immortal. How often had he heard his story. On any other day he would have stepped back to rethink his strategy, but today….He choked as he remembered how his mother had reiterated the story not a few hours ago as she stroked his head into slumber.

The shadow slid out of the window into the streets and Itachi followed. He powered up his chakra and continued to attack. Just as Itachi was about to give up, he was able to grab a fistful of the dark cloak as he emerged out of the shadow. All of this happened in a mere second.

This was it. He was a solid form, which meant that he was not as invincible as he seemed.

"heh, seems like you really do have talent," said the masked man, "it's too bad too, I would have relished in taking your blood, but….." he looked behind himself, "I sense company."

"So goodbye for today, boy," the shadow jumped to the wall. "But know this," the voice became hard, "I will come back for you." And with that the shadow disappeared into thin air.

Itachi didn't know how long he stood stunned, but a weak cry drew his attention. He followed the cry and found one mutilated body not dead just yet. He felt a sharp pierce though his heart when he realized the person to be Uchiha Shisui. His cousin. His best friend. He kneeled down and held his head.

"Itachi, I need you to….I cant…..too painful," Shisui begged, and Itachi knew what for. He only took one deep breath and with a quick flash, drove his katana into the body.

* * *

He could hear a voice call out, but he didn't know what.

"….achi…itachi," warm arms enveloped him from behind, "it's ok you can let go now," came Kakashi's voice.

He realized he was still holding Shisui's body. He shrugged those arms off roughly and made his way home.

He never questioned why, even after finding him standing among a heap of bodies with his sword driven through another's heart, Kakashi never arrested him, never suspected him. He didn't know, then, that for years to come he'd be questioned and put through hell just to prove his innocence. He didn't realize at that time that it would be sheer faith, Kakashi's faith in him that saved him, both on that day and in the days to come.

Just then, he only made his way into his parents' bedroom, fell on his knees, and for the first time that night, wept.

Uchiha Itachi lost his innocence that night. It was murdered in cold blood.

* * *

**Review kudasai!**


End file.
